


Thanksgiving

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Meena invites Johnny to have dinner with her family because she doesn't want him to be alone that day. However, her family, especially her grandfather, gets it all wrong.





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story for onlyonewayleft because she won the fourth giveaway I did for my story "Keep on Singing" I did on tumblr. Really hadn't planned to do a fourth giveaway, but then the story blew past 200 reviews on FF.Net and I had to do one. ;) onlyonewayleft asked for Johnny showig up at Meena's place and her family gets it all wrong.

"So, when's your boyfriend going to show up?" her grandfather asks, and Meena rolls her eyes.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!" she replies.

It's the fourth time that day, he's asking her that, and Meena isn't sure if he doesn't get it, doesn't _want_ to get it, or is just teasing her a bit.

The thing is, it's Thanksgiving and Meena asked her family if Johnny could join them that day because otherwise Johnny would have been alone.

With his father in prison and his friends being otherwise occupied - Rosita has left with her family and Gunter for a tour, Ash is celebrating with Lance and his family, and Mike, well, not sure if Johnny actually _wants_ to spend Thanksgiving with Mike -, Meena decided to ask if Johnny could celebrate Thanksgiving with them.

Her family was fine with it, although her grandfather keeps making comments.

Her grandmother tried, too, but she stopped when Meena started to be annoyed by it. Same goes for her mother.

Only her grandfather doesn't get the hint.

Or doesn't want to get it.

She isn't sure about that.

"Okay, when is the not-your-boyfriend going to show up?" the old elephant goes on.

Meena lets out a frustrated groan before she replies, "In about an hour."

* * *

Johnny shows up forty-five minutes later. He's carrying two flower bouquets and a box of chocolates.

He hands one bouquet to Meena's grandmother, one to her mother.

"A little thank-you for having me," he says with a smile.

Then he hands Meena's grandfather the box of chocolates. "Meena said you like chocolate."

Her grandfather takes the box with his trunk.

"That, I do," he says, but he sounds so serious and eyes Johnny so suspiciously, that Johnny shrinks a little into himself.

"What's your business with my granddaughter, boy?" he asks, narrowing his eyes.

"N-nothing," Johnny replies quickly. "We're friends!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes!"

Meena can't watch this any longer.

"Come on, Johnny," she says, grabbing his arm. "Let me show you my room."

And so she drags Johnny with her.

"Leave the door open!" her grandfather calls after them.

"Yes, Grandpa!" she calls back in reply, rolling her eyes again.

In her room she slumps down on the floor and Johnny follows her example.

He lets out a deep sigh.

"Is he always like that?" he asks.

Meena laughs a little at that.

"Yeah," she says. "But he means well."

"I figured," Johnny says. "But still, I thought it was bad when the police interrogated me about my father's gang. I had _no_ idea."

Meena laughs a bit more, although her heart aches a little when Johnny mentions his father.

"Sorry," she finally says.

"No, it's fine," Johnny replies with a shrug. "He cares about you."

"I know."

Johnny lowers his eyes, and it makes Meena bite down on her lower lip.

He's probably thinking about his father.

Meena has two options now. She could say something to lighten the mood. Or she could ask him about it.

"How are you holding up?" she asks.

Lightening the mood has never been one of her strengths.

Johnny shrugs. "I'm okay. Just glad I don't have to be alone today. That would have been weird. Okay, my Dad was never one to celebrate Thanksgiving, but we at least had dinner together and talked a little. It was nice."

Meena bites down on her lip a little more.

"Well, today's dinner is going to be nice, too," she says. She may not be good in lightening the mood, but she can state a fact. "My Mom's a great cook."

Johnny looks at her.

"Thanks, Meena," he says. "For everything."

There's a small smile quirking his mouth and Meena returns it.

Meena just looks into his eyes, and she has no idea where this is coming from, but she feels like shifting a little closer to him.

But before she can do that, before she can even think _why_ she wants to do that, she hears her mother's voice.

"Dinner's ready!" she calls, and Meena jumps a little.

"Okay, let's go," she says, getting up from the floor. "Grandpa might make a few more comments. You've been warned."

Johnny shrugs with a little smile. "I think I can handle it."

* * *

The food is on the table and her mother and grandmother have finally settled down at the table.

"Okay, time to be thankful," her mother says. "Who wants to start?"

"Me, of course!" Meena's grandfather says, and Meena flinches a little at that.

"I am thankful that Meena finally has a boyfriend!" he goes on, and Meena feels the urge to kick him under the table, but she fights it down.

"Grandpa!" she calls out. "Johnny is not my boyfriend! We're friends!"

"Okay, okay," her grandfather says, lifting his hands in a soothing gesture. "I am thankful that Meena has such a wonderful friend. Johnny's a real gentleman."

Meena lets out the breath she's been holding, and when she looks at Johnny from the corner of her eye, she realizes he's smiling.

"May I be next?" Johnny asks, and Meena and her family nod.

"I am thankful for having a great friend like Meena and I am thankful for her family who welcomed me, a stranger, so warmly. I am really thankful for that."

Meena can't help, but smile at that.

And when she looks around, she realizes her family is smiling, too.

* * *

When she says goodbye to Johnny that evening, she's still smiling.

"Did you have fun?" she asks.

"I did," Johnny replies. "And you were right. Your mom's a great cook." He smiles.

"N-not that I had a doubt, just saying," he adds quickly after a moment, and it makes Meena giggle.

"I'm glad," she says.

"Thanks for the invitation."

"You're welcome."

She doesn't know why, but she finds herself looking into Johnny's eyes again.

And then it's back, the urge to move closer to him.

For a moment, she thinks of just giving in, but then she fights it down.

Johnny is going through enough already.

He doesn't have to deal with a friend - a _great friend_ how he called her - that maybe, just maybe can see them being more than friends.

No, it wouldn't be fair to add this load to his shoulders, too.

A great friend doesn't complicate their friends' lives.

So Meena just smiles at him.

"Take care, Johnny," she says.

"Goodbye, Meena," he replies, waving at her as he sets into motion.

Meena finds herself staring into the direction he's disappeared into long after he's gone.


End file.
